Be Careful What You Wish For
by BlowYouAway
Summary: It's been 12 years since Kohaku had promised Chihiro that they'd meet again. But... Chihiro is married... That's right, got married! But, Chihiro can't forget Kohaku, does she still love him? One night she wishes to see her beloved Dragon again. Soon she is spirited away again, but things are way different from what she imagained. Everyone is not how she remembers. What happened?
1. Fallen Star Falled Love

_**Be Careful What You Wish For**_

_Hey there! This is my first Spirited Away Fanfic and I'd just like to say that this is just an idea that shot at me while I was eating breakfast. So they were right... Breakfast is the most important meal._

_Anyways! So if you don't like it review, maybe I could change it a bit. _

_It's been 12 years since Kohaku had promised Chihiro that they'd meet again. But... Chihiro is married... That's right, got married! But, Chihiro can't forget Kohaku, does she still love him? One night she wishes to see her beloved Dragon again. Soon she is spirited away again, but things are different from what she imagained. Kohaku a is a complete weirdo?! No face killed Granny?! Lin is rich and owner of the bath house?! What's going on? What happened to the Spirit World? Where is her Kohaku?!_

* * *

Chapter 1- Fallen Star, Fallen Love

It was an usual evening, an indigo sky with long feathery clouds with a dash of pink. Chihiro sat in her chair on the front porch. She was enjoying the magnificent landscape before her like an old granny. Blanket wrapped around her shoulder and a mug of coffee in her hand, she let out a content sigh. Her husband, Hoku sat in the chair beside her. The two wordlessly sat admiring the evening.

Chihiro was at the peak of her satisfaction, yet also at the peak of her grief. It had been 12 years since Kohaku had promised her they'd meet again someday yet none of those days had Kohaku came to see her. In those 12 unbearable years she had met a man, who had a resemblence to Kohaku, his name was even similar to Kohaku's. Out of herself pity and desperation she had fallen in love with the man who had always been there to lend a shoulder when she cried. But mostly because Hoku was so similar to Kohaku. She knew she loved her husband but secretly she hadn't been able to forget Kohaku either.

* * *

Night had fallen eventually and there were stars that lit the sky. In her night gown Chihiro stood stiffly on her bedroom blacony. She never resisted the wind, her long brown hair lifted in by the wind. Another secret of hers was that she never resisted the wind because she had always hoped the wind would carry her to the Spirit World. She had tried to reassure herself that that was complete childish nonsense but she never lost hope.

Much to her suprise a large star started to twinkle violently before swiftly jumped out of the sky.

_Quick!_ She thought.

She closed her eyes and said a quick wish.

When she opened an eye the star was out of her sight.

Chihiro sighed again. She had been doing a lot of sighing the past 12 years.

_Damn you Kohaku, disapointing me everyday, every hour, every second._

It was true, every time she would see a flicker of hope her Kohaku would meet her again her heart would speed up tremendously, only to be disapointed over and over again and ending up in tears.

But this time she wouldn't let herself cry and this time... She let out a pained sigh. This time would be the last time she would be disapointed. Because she gave up all hope on him.

_I give up on you Kohaku!_

* * *

Ok whewww! Thanks so much if you read this! If you have than please please please leave a review! I'm sorry but I'll be using Kohaku instead of Haku because you guys might think there is just a spelling error. Sorry that Hoku and Haku are so similar, couldn't come up with anything else!

If you liked than review, more reviews= Faster Updating.

Oh and if you think it's a bit too short than say so...

It'll get better I promise.


	2. The Colour of Water

Be Careful What You Wish For

I know it's been like ageeesssss but don't worry this story is not dead! I'm not actually even sure if I have any readers left but if you still read this story than please review as it will help me a lot. Believe it or not I was on a authors block for a while. That's right a writers block only on the second chapter. Pathetic right? Well I hope this chapter makes up for the time I have been away... Enjoy and Review :3

It's been 12 years since Kohaku had promised Chihiro that they'd meet again. But... Chihiro is married... That's right, got married! But, Chihiro can't forget Kohaku, does she still love him? One night she wishes to see her beloved Dragon again. Soon she is spirited away again, but things are different from what she imagained. Kohaku a is a complete weirdo?! No face killed Granny?! Lin is rich and owner of the bath house?! What's going on? What happened to the Spirit World? Where is her Kohaku?!

* * *

Chapter 3

What You see In Water

The brunette girl touches the surface of the pale blue water before drawing back her hand sharply. Ripples form where she touched the water.

An innocent smile grace her cherry red lips. The girl strips off her socks and shoes, sits at the edge of the grass and slips her small feet into the refreshing water. She begins to paddle her feet, softly giggling at the the sensation.

A feminine voice calls out to her.

The girl slowly takes her feet out of the water and slips her wet feet into her overly large shoes, socks in hand.

She begins to drag her herself towards the voice when she stops just in time to hear the whisper of the river.

"Chihiro, what a beautiful name"

The girl drops her socks and runs back to the river.

She gets down on her knees and stretches her body to get a good look at the water. Her head dangerously close to the water.

_Light blue, clear and beautiful. Nothing odd. _

As she pulls herself up from the awkward position she catches a glimpse of cool turquoise orbs staring back at her before it disappears.

From the shock of the moment she loses her balance and topples into the water.

Unnatural as it was, the water starts to pick up speed, carrying the helpless girl down the river.

"Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro." She hears the river taunting her.

_Help_

The brunette screams in her head with outstretched arms.

* * *

"Chihiro..." The tall girl heard the familiar calls again. Unable to decipher whether it was the taunts from the river again or reality she let out a small sigh.

Looking up from staring at the crystalline waters of the small river, she realized she had fallen into a flashback from the resemblance with Kohaku's river.

"Chihiro are you alright?" The brunette looked up into her husbands eyes to see nothing but worry and affection, guilt poured into her gut like boiling water. Burning her.

She stood up from her kneeling position and dusted her jeans.

"Let's go." With one look back at the river she walked straight ahead, her husband trailing behind.

* * *

"Chihiro, I know that you've been meaning to buy a new house so I went out scouting for one when I landed a beautiful house near a river. You'll love it."

Her heart sped up as she digested the words. She didn't show half the emotions clogged up in her throat.

"R..Ri...River? What's the name of it?"

"Kohaku River."

Chihiro almost dropped to the ground at the words but held her ground by gripping tightly onto a table until her knuckles whitened.

This was when she realised that even if it coist her life she wouldn't be able to give up on Kohaku. Especially not now when he was just out of reach.

The thin thread of hope she had been holding onto had finally shown it's true colours. Finally she could be reunited with her beloved Kohaku.

She also realized what she had seen in the water years and years ago was not just turquoise orbs but the eyes of Kohaku.

* * *

I'msorryI'msorryi'msorryI'msorry! What crappiness! Oh weeelllll! The only excuse I can give you is that... Umm...It's a filler? If I get at least one review, just one, I'll update sometime this week. So review sweety? Oh and I had a writer's block as they call it. Heehee


	3. Changes can be Good or Bad

Be Careful What You Wish For

TADA! I'm backkkkkk for the 3rd chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm truly grateful. This time we have a look at Chihiro just arriving at the bath house nothing special though. Unfortunately Kohaku won't appear in this chapter *Insert evil laugh* Once again, a sort of filler chapter. Sowy.

* * *

Chapter 3- Changes can be Good or Bad

The long drive to her new home was tedious. With her heart hammering loudly, she plastered on a fake smile. On the inside though, was a different story, a heavy rock settled at the pit of her stomach, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Hoku kept up simple conversations, nothing touchy but Chihiro had rolls of sweat gleaming at her forehead, worried the secret may slip past her lips.

The drive continuously provoked forgotten painful memories that tugged like strings on her heart. As if de ja vu, Hoku spoke up.

"I don't think we're anywhere near arriving at the new house. Let's go through a short cut."

Chihiro just gave a brief nod, not trusting herself to keep in her emotions.

After a few more minutes of silence, a tunnel came into view. The car slowed and Hoku turned off the engine.

"Umm, I don't think this is it." He said, staring intently at the complicated map spread out in front of him.

"Uhh, why don't we go in and have a look?" She said quickly.

Without waiting for an answer she hastily hopped out of the car, grabbing her coat on the way.

* * *

Chihiro glanced around the area. Nothing much had changed, all the colourful shops were lined in neat rows, nothing out-of-place.

Drops of rain dotted the stone ground, the grey sky darkening with every second. Soon the rain had evened out, a rhythmic sound of drumming as the rain met with the roof tops.

"We should go back." Hoku huffed with irritation at her back.

"You can go back, I wanna explore a bit."

"I don't think so. It's getting dark, I'm not leaving you here alone. You don't know what's out there."

Hoku's icy stare could have drilled holes into her back, but her stubbornness won through.

"I'm telling you, I'll be fine. Look around. It seems pretty deserted to me."

Chihiro whipped around and gave her best puppy eyes. One of her best persuading tactics she'd mastered over the years.

"Fine. But promise me you'll come running if anything at all seems strange. You have your phone with you too."

"I promise." Chihiro smiled and gave her word. A promise she intended to break. No way in hell was she going to miss the rare chance to be reunited with Kohaku.

* * *

"Chihiro paced up and down the street, waiting impatiently for the night to come alive.

Her wishes were answered as the street lights flickered, the old bath house lighting up with yellow light.

Grinning like a child in a lolly shop, Chihiro darted towards the bath house, stopping short at the edge of the start of the bridge.

Strangely though, hardly any spirits filled the streets. Some of them turned to see the strange girl but lost interest unlike her first time.

Holding her breath she crossed the bridge and walked slowly towards the entrance. She finally exhaled, her calmed nerves returning in a frantic frenzy.

As her fingers went up to touch the door, she realized that she had turned translucent. Hastily she slipped through the door hoping to find some food, but the sight before her flung all her worries about food out the window.

* * *

AHAHAAH! Cliffy! I'm so evil! I'm not quite sure if this is any better than the last one. I'm sorry about the stupid Hoku part. I couldn't come up with anything genius to put there. I mean what husband would leave his wife alone at a strange park in the middle of the night? So please don't kill me for that. If I get one review than I shall graciously grant you a new chapter next week. Mwaaa! Please review, it makes me happy!


	4. Old and New

Be Careful What You Wish For

Hey hey ya'll! I'm back with chapter 4! I'm so grateful to those who have reviewed/followed/favourited this story! It is because of you, yes YOU readers that keep me writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter where there is more action this time!

I'm sorry, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own Spirited Away... But there was really no doubt in the first place anyways.

* * *

Chapter 4- Old and New

_As her fingers went up to touch the door, she realized that she had turned translucent. Hastily she slipped through the door hoping to find some food, but the sight before her flung all her worries about food out the window._

Chihiro gaped, seemingly looking like a fish that had just leapt out of the water. Surprised would've been a understatement, more like... Terrified.

"Good day madam, our bathing rooms are located upstairs" A low robotic voice reached Chihiro's ears, pulling her away from her silent musings.

"Uh, th..thankyou." She stuttered as she came to face a female server who seemed to be in a daze.

Her attention snapped back to the topic of her surprise. The bath house was no longer a 'bath house' but instead a hollow yet fluorescent bar. Despite the lack of customers, the noise the small group of spirits or people or whatever they were, created a great uproar of laughter and chatter.

Many exotic round tables that screamed madness, surrounded a large rectangular table in the middle. A few customers silently ate or drank at there small tables. Any noise made from the tables were flooded out by the ruckus taking place at the rectangular table. A group of boisterous women sat with bottles of sake in their hands. One girl in particular stood out like a sore thumb. Her clothes unlike the majority of the other girls who were dressed in the uniform Chihiro had worn 12 years ago, wore a fine silky blue dress, embroided with a few glistening gems and her coffee coloured hair in a neat up-do. Lightly applied make-up adorned her sharp features, her black out lined eyes flickering right to left as the other girls crowded around her. Then they settled on Chihiro. The girl's brows furrowed as Chihiro's eyes widened. For a moment, a second passed between them, a subtle connection of provoked memories.

_Lin_

Chihiro thought to herself.

Lin broke eye contact as loud mutters passed through the girls surrounding her.

She stood up to full height and quirked an eyebrow at Chihiro.

"Welcome miss, I am Lin, the owner of this place. Are you a customer or..." The brown haired girl trailed off.

"I uh, I'm here to see Kohaku."

Chihiro stated in a voice hardly audible. Confusion and questions had overtaken her brain.

_Owner? Why doesn't she recognise me? _

Sharp gasps and angry murmurs pulled Chihiro away from her confusion.

Lin's eye brows furrowed further, now an expression of anger and intimidation etched on her face.

"What business would a commoner have with Master Kohaku?" She snapped.

"What is going on?!" Chihiro suddenly screamed. All the noise died out and a somber silence filled the air.

With all the eyes on her, her hesitation almost won. Almost.

As a picture of Kohaku flashed through her mind, a ripple of new found energy surged through her.

"I left here 12 years ago, Kohaku said he would come for me. Despite knowing where this place was located, I put my trust in him. When he didn't come, I came here with the help of someone..." A new image, an image of a worried Hoku flashed through her mind, guilt took control of her for a second but she pushed it into a dark corner of her mind and continued. "So why? Why has so many things changed?! Why have you forgotten me?!" Chihiro screamed with more anger than sadness. When Lin's expression didn't change, a wave of irritation irked her whole body. She shook her head, saving herself the trouble of throwing another screaming tantrum.

"Where is he?" She begged this time with solemn, no anger evident in her voice.

At that moment, a dark shadow loomed over her despite her height.

"Where is who?" A low voice said darkly.


	5. Demigod

Be Careful What You Wish For

I am back with chapter 5 where Chihiro and Kohaku actually get to meet each other! Thankyou to those who have reviewed/Followed/Favourited! So lovely to actually know people enjoy this story. Oh and if you're the very very very observant type you may have noticed I have been updating around Sunday after-noon. Sorry for the delay my only excuse is that I got too much feels yesterday from my other fandom. The end.

* * *

Chapter 5-Demigod

_"Where is who?" A low voice said darkly._

Chihiro stood patiently trying hard to not stare at the whispering figures standing with their backs to her. In a vain attempt to try occupy herself with something else, she looked around the room where she now stood.

It had been Yubaba's old office, nothing much had changed except for a few new furnishments and the less gloomy atmosphere perhaps improved by the freshly painted walls of beige. Other than that, it looked as professional and exotic as ever. The dimly lit room added to Chihiro's list of changes. Despite the lack of physical change to the room, the eerie atmosphere and owner of the room had changed. Lin now owned it.

"Chihiro." Lin's voice pulled Chihiro out of her thoughts as she turned to face the two dark figures hidden by the shadows of the room.

The figures stepped out from the shadows, evidently the taller one was the man who had loomed over her. His height and hair colour betrayed the familiarity of his eyes. A turquoise colour to his long bangs that flowed down his hips put Chihiro's long brown hair to shame. His emerald eyes told her all she needed. His turquoise hair, growth in height or his hostile attitude didn't matter as long as his eyes told her otherwise.

He was Kohaku.

"I'm sorry that I had to pretend that I forgot you." Lin smiled apologetically, dipping her head to emphasize the point.

Surprise was an understatement of what she felt. She inwardly laughed at herself for actually thinking that Lin and the others would forget her. After all they had been through could they really?

"The girls that were beside me..." She continued. "They aren't really one of us. They are spies sent from Kami of the Spirits. After you left us, we spirits had to live in captivity, spies were sent to us in the form of one of us. Our souls are in danger, the worst of it all has passed but we still have to live under the watchful eyes of them. One wrong move and our souls could vanish without trace. I'm sorry Chihiro, but we can't celebrate that you have returned to us. To keep you safe we have turn you away, you need to go back." Lin finished.

"No Lin." Chihiro stated simply with the shake of her head. "I'm sure that I was sent here for a reason, even if saving you wasn't it, I will make it my reason." Chihiro said with a firm voice.

"They took Yubaba away!" Lin suddenly raised her voice. "We can't go against them, they are stronger then us!" Lin took a few steps closer to Chihiro, poking her on the chest. "And _you_ especially can't go against them. You are a mere human!"

Lin let her arm fall limply to her side, hanging her head in shame for uttering such words.

As the painful words finally seeped in, Kohaku placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"We went against the laws of the Spirit Kami. This is our rightful punishment." He said finally.

Chihiro looked up into his calming emerald eyes and something indescribable passed between them and Chihiro knew what Kohaku was about to say before he even opened his mouth.

"But if you really want to help us we won't stop you. It is your decision." He broke contact and stepped away.

"I want to but how can I help? All I have is my human soul." Chihiro said in a voice only just audible.

"That is enough. A human soul posses a power that we spirits lack. Feelings."

"And how would that help?" Lin glared at the man beside her.

"I can make you a demigod."

* * *

Ok, so the thing is... I tweaked the plot a bit. From here and on, the plot thickens and complicates alot. I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to write the next chapter since I have just said that Chihiro's gonna become a damn demigod. Oh well, I'll have to scrape something up even if doesn't make sense right? This is surely going to be either really fun or the most complicated, hardest thing I have ever written in my whole life. Up til now. Oh and don't remind me about the OCCness, it is all there for a reason. You'll find out soon enough. I think.

Please leave a review and I hope you have a great holdiay! (If you have one that is)


End file.
